characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Sephiroth (Final Fantasy)
Sephiroth '''is the main antagonist of the JRPG 'Final Fantasy VII'. He is nicknamed the '''One Winged Angel. Background During pregnancy, Sephiroth's mother has been injected with cells from an alien being known as Jenova, this caused Jenova's cells to merge with Sephiroth's unborn body. After birth, he was taken in and trained by the Shinra Electric Power Company to become a super soldier, and he eventually rose to the rank of a SOLDIER First Class and was celebrated as a war hero. One day, Sephiroth, Zack Fair and a young Cloud Strife were send on a mission to investigate a monster outbreak in Nibelheim. There, he saw humans mutated into monsters, and also a chamber with the name of his "mother" on it. In shock, Sephiroth tried to find the truth, which turned him insane. He came to the conclusion that he was the last Cetra, and that he must take vengeance on humans for their "betrayal" against the Cetra 2000 years ago. He slaughtered the people of Nibelheim and went out to claim Jenova's remains, but was stopped by Cloud and supposedly fell to his death. He fell into the Lifestream, but his will was too strong to be consumed, so he spend years traveling through it and learning. After his body has been rebuilt from fragments, his new goal became to merge with the Lifestream and become a god, by summoning a meteor and ultimately merging with the Lifestream when it tries to heal the planets wounds. Powers & Abilities *'Materia magic:' **'Life-based Materia (Raise and Arise):' Both of them are spells capable of reviving fallen allies, but they're also harmful to the undead. **'Restore-based Materia (Cure, Cura, Curaga, and Regen):' The first three consist in simply healing a target. Regen consists in healing a target periodically every turn. **'Earth-based Materia (Quake, Quakra, and Quaga):' Earth-shaking spells. **'Fire-based Materia (Fire, Fira, Firaga):' Simple, but strong fire-based magic. **'Ice-based Materia (Blizzard, Blizzara, Blizzaga):' Simple, but strong ice-based magic. **'Lightning-based Materia (Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga):' Simple, but powerful electric magic. *'Super Speed:' Capable of moving at speeds so high, it appears he's teleporting. *'Superhuman Durability.' *'Gravity Manipulation: '''Only used for his "flight". *'Meteor (Limit Break): Summons a large meteor that destroys a large part of the planet's surface. *'''Octoslash (Limit Break): Delivers eight rapid and deadly sword attacks. Equipment * Masamune: A long two-handed ōdachi-like sword which feet will vary from 6 to 8 feet with a 255 hit rate, 99 attack power, and 100% critical hit rate. Even though it looks weak, it's capable of cutting through concrete and steel very easily. It also has six Materia Slots that Sephiroth already has pre-set for his magic set-up. ** Reaper: A series of three slashes which hit multiple times. ** Shadow Flare: A group of four dark orbs which converge on an enemy’s position. ** Transience: A single slash which hits several times before knocking the foe backwards. ** Fervent Blow: A burst of energy projectiles fired from the Masamune. If they connect, Sephiroth follows with a dashing lunge to launch the target upwards. ** Sudden Cruelty: Two sword swings that deal multiple hits. ** Oblivion: Sephiroth dashes forward and performs a single slice which hits multiple times if it connects. ** Godspeed: A mid-air variant of Fervent Blow, modified such that Sephiroth sends the target downwards with an overhead strike. ** Gust: A charged-up horizontal strike followed with a crushing overhead blow. ** Trembling Earth: A quick and clean four-hit combo. ** Surging Sky: The aerial version of Trembling Earth. ** Zanshin: A barrage of slash projectiles which allow Sephiroth to float in mid-air. ** Octaslash: A multi-hitting sword combo. ** Scintilla: Sephiroth creates a forcefield which parries enemy attacks. He follows up with a thrusting attack to stun the opponent before knocking them away. ** Hell’s Gate: A diving impale attack which is strong enough to cause fissures in the ground or shockwaves in mid-air. ** Heaven’s Light: An upwards rising slash which covers a great amount of vertical distance. ** Heartless Angel: An attack with long charge time; if successful, Sephiroth reduces the target’s HP count to 1, forcing them into a near-death state in an instant. * Gold Armlet: Adds +46 to physical defense, and +28 to magic defense. * Tough Ring: Adds +50 to Sephiroth's vitality and spirit, effectively reducing all damage taken. *'Green Materia: '''Allows the user to cast magic attacks from different elements. Sephiroth has the ability to use Fire, Ice, Lightning and Earth magic, along with Revive to call back fallen allies. *'Black Materia:' A powerful piece of equipment that lets Sephiroth summon meteors from the sky, the largest of which can destroy planets. Transformations Bizarro Sephiroth In this form, Spehiroth's limbs act on their own and use powerful magic, but they are significantly weaker than the rest of Sephiroth's body. He can also use new techniques in this form. *'Stigma:' Poisons the enemy. *'Sephiroth Shock:' Slows down the enemy by a lot. *'Fire3/Ice3/Bolt3/Quake3:' Magic spells that blast the opponent with fire, ice, lightning and earth respectively. These are the most powerful forms of these elemental magics *'Demi3:' Gravity-based magic that crushes an opponent’s health down to a quarter of its current strength. *'Slow:' A time magic spell that causes the target’s actions to slow to a crawl. *'Stop:' Another time spell that freezes the opponent in time. *'Bizarro Energy:' Heals himself. *'Heartless Angel:' Leaves the enemy with 1 HP and 0 MP (Gameplay mechanic). Safer-Sephiroth Upon his defeat in his Bizarro form, Sephiroth assumes this newer angelic transformation by further tapping into the Lifestream, remaking himself into a form he believes is more fitting for a god. Safer Sephiroth is capable of flight and numerous new moves while keeping some old ones like Shadow Flare and Heartless Angel. New abilities exclusive to this form include: *'Super Nova (Limit Break): Summons a large meteor that destroys multiple planets and the Sun, causing a humongous explosion. *'''Wall: Creates a protective barrier. *'DeSpell:' Removes positive status effects from the enemy. *'Deen:' Attacks the enemy with his wings. *'Pale Horse:' Turns enemies into animals, like frogs. *'Break:' Causes paralysis by dropping a rock on the enemy. Feats Strength *Capable of using a two-handed sword with just one hand. *Sliced through Mako cannons *Capable of cutting through buildings. *Nearly destroyed the Planet *Capable of destroying the entire Solar System with his Super Nova attack. *Stabbed Aerith through the chest and killed her. Speed *Capable of reaching speeds over Mach 10,000. *Was so fast he almost appear as if he teleported. Durability * Blocked a 1600 ton strike * Survived Buster Sword impalement * Tanked Genesis' fireballs Skill *Hero of the Wutai War *Revived himself through remnants of Jenova. *Became the most powerful member of the SOLDIER program. *Earned renowned status in Shinra after leading SOLDIER to multiple victories in the Wutai War. *Defeated Genesis, Angeal, and Tifa *Bested Zack Fair in Nibelheim. *Dominated his rematch with Cloud in Advent Children and managed to parry the original Omnislash, only losing after being surprised by the Ver. 5 variant. *Matched his allies Angeal and Genesis in a combat simulation; in that same instance, he destroyed the Junon Cannon. *Above Turks such as Alvis who, while half-dead, killed the strongest summon Zirconiade with a limit break. *Prevented Holy from stopping Meteor through sheer willpower. Weaknesses *Arrogant and crazy. *Never uses his full potential. *He cannot perform any magic-based attacks with his Materia should he run out of MP (though Bizarro and Safer Sephiroth forms do not rely on Materia and effectively have limitless MP, constantly replenishing it to full). *Heartless Angel also leaves him open to attack if he activates it. Fun Facts Category:Male Characters Category:Square-Enix Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Sword Users Category:Deceased Category:Magic Users Category:Ground Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Speedsters Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Final Fantasy Category:Electricity Manipulators